


Early Morning in the Okaia-Morse Family

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, SHIELD has kids running around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Just a small snippet into the family life of Bobbi Morse, Jade Okaia, and their daughter: Kitana Okaia-Morse.





	Early Morning in the Okaia-Morse Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is kinda fluffy with Kitana Okaia-Morse. As an FYI, Kitana has slightly increased aging. She's only 8 months old in this fic, but she's roughly the size of a ten month old and her mind is on level with about a year old (she can speak some words, but not too many)

Bobbi Morse woke up promptly at 7:00 AM. Between her many years as a SHIELD agent, and now her eight months of being a parent, Bobbi’s internal clock woke her up early. Jade was still asleep, one arm thrown around Bobbi. Bobbi smiled and slid out of her wife’s embrace, heading to the adjacent room.

With there being three young kids around the SHIELD base, the parents all had adjacent rooms for their kids. Bobbi stepped into the adjacent room, quietly walking to the crib. Her daughter was already up, sitting up even.

“Hey baby,” Bobbi murmured, reaching in and picking up Kitana. Kitana made a happy gurgling sound and laid her head on her mama’s shoulder. Bobbi kissed her head, walking over to the changing table. Bobbi laid Kitana on the table and changed her diaper, thinking idly about how good she had gotten at all the parenting shit.

Kitana reached up and grabbed a golden lock of hair, giving it a tug. Bobbi chuckled, disentangling her hair from her daughter’s first.

“Now, now, Kitten, don't pull hair,” Bobbi murmured, running a hand over her daughter’s dark tresses.  
Kitana truly was a mix of Bobbi and Jade. She had Jade’s dark hair, but blue eyes like Bobbi. Even though Kitana was only eight months, she was roughly the size of a ten month old, and was at a developmental level close to a year old.

In a lot of ways, Kitana was truly one of a kind. Even more so than Jade and Takeda, the only two people to be half Outworld and half Shirai Ryu. But Kitana? Kitana was half human, a quarter Outworld, and a quarter Shirai Ryu.

“You are so special, you know that?” Bobbi murmured, picking Kitana back up and kissing her head. Kitana gurgled, laying on her mama. Bobbi smiled and headed back to her own room. Kitana made a whining noise as they left, twisting back towards her crib. Bobbi paused, frowning.

“Eh!” Kitana exclaimed, pointing at her crib.

“What is it, Kitten?” Bobbi murmured, bouncing her daughter.

“Eh!” Kitana insisted, pointing at her crib again. Bobbi walked over to it, frowning.

“Eh!” Kitana pointed inside of the crib. Bobbi peered in and nodded to herself, picking up Kitana's stuffed bunny and settling it into her daughter's arms. Kitana held tight to her bunny as Bobbi continued out. Jade was just sitting up as the two made it into the room. Kitana instantly made a happy sound, reaching for her mommy. Bobbi chuckled and set Kitana down on the bed. Kitana began crawling towards Jade, her bunny still clutched in a fist. Kitana made it to her mommy, slowly and shakily standing. Jade smiled at her daughter, picking her up.

“Good morning my sweet baby,” Jade murmured, kissing Kitana on the forehead. Kitana grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking it and giggling. Jade gently caught her daughter’s wrist and detangled her hair from the tiny fist. Kitana just giggled, a babyish smile on her lips. Jade smiled and stood, bouncing her baby girl. Kitana gurgled and laid her head down, her bunny with her. Jade smiled and headed to the kitchen, Bobbi following.

In the kitchen, some of the other agents were already up. Daisy and Lincoln were there with their daughter, Kiya, and FitzSimmons were there with their daughter, Tanya.

“Morning Daisy. Lincoln. Kiya. FitzSimmons and Mini-FitzSimmons,” Jade greeted.

“Morning Aunt Jade, Aunt Bobbi,” Kiya and Tanya chorused as Bobbi set Kitana into a high chair.

“Baba!” Kitana exclaimed, “Baba!” Bobbi chuckled softly and grabbed a bottle, filling it with milk.

“Baba!” Kitana clapped as Bobbi set the bottle down. Kitana reached for her bottle, whining softly when she couldn't reach it. Bobbi chuckled again, sliding the bottle towards Kitana. Kitana picked up her bottle, drinking from it.

Meanwhile, Jade was getting ready some breakfast for her daughter. Rice cereal and some applesauce was the breakfast food of choice. Once the rice cereal was made, Jade took it and the applesauce and walked over to Kitana.

“Ready for breakfast, Kitten?” Jade asked. Kitana clapped happily, her bottle dropping onto the tray of the high chair. Jade spooked up some of the rice cereal and offered it to Kitana. Kitana opened her mouth, frowning at the taste and spitting up the cereal.

“Kitten,” Jade sighed as Bobbi wiped their child’s face.

“Icky!” Kitana cried, “Icky!”

“C’mon, baby. It's good for you,” Jade said gently, offering more cereal to Kitana. Kitana shook her head.

“Icky!” She said again. Jade sighed and spooned up some applesauce instead. Kitana opened her mouth wide, clapping. Jade chuckled and fed her daughter the applesauce.

“Mmmm!” Kitana clapped happily. Jade smiled, feeding Kitana the entire cup of applesauce before turning back to the rice cereal. It took a few tries, but eventually Kitana ate her cereal.

“Good girl! You are all done eating now,” Bobbi said, wiping her daughter’s face before picking her up. Kitana clapped, giggling happily.

“Mamamamamamamamamama,” Kitana babbled, drooling slightly. Jade chuckled, reaching over Bobbi's shoulder to wipe at the drool. Kitana giggled, clapping happily. Bobbi and Jade smiled at their daughter, she sure was an adorable kid.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I digress. Also, it totally Jade's fault that their kid is named Kitana, she was the one who picked out the name.


End file.
